The present invention relates to wall safes and more particularly to a wall safe which simulates the piping or electrical system installed in buildings.
The wall safe of the present invention is particularly adapted to be installed in the basement of a residence wherein a plurality of pipes or electrical box and conduit form either the water supply, sewage disposal, or electrical systems.
The wall safe comprises generally a length of pipe permanently capped at one end to provide a compartment in which valuables may be stored. The safe section or capped length of pipe is supported in the wall or other structural member so as to be invisible.
The open end of the safe section is closed by a pipe or electrical section assembly which is readily accessible in the basement. The exposed pipe or electrical section closure assembly is constructed and arranged so as to resemble and simulate either a water, sewage disposal, or electrical box and conduit section. In this manner the safe closure is not readily discernible to a burglar or the like.
Further features of the invention will become readily apparent upon a reading of the following disclosure.